No more sex!
by Blackfang64
Summary: Natsuki's exhausted from her and Shizuru's 'love' sessions. So how is Natsuki going to break it to Shizuru, read to find out. ShizNat humour


**Author: Hehe, this idea sounded to good pass up. Enjoy! **

**-0-0-**

"Natsuki, Natsuki..." the saffron haired girl shook the sleeping blunette repeatedly before finally the cobalt haired girl awoke.

"Hmm... Mai, can't you let me sleep in peace?" Natsuki groaned before resting her head against the table, trying to fall back asleep.

"Come on Natsuki, its lunch time, you've got to eat something" Mai replied, poking the blunette on the cheek with her chopsticks.

Smacking the chopsticks away, Natsuki lifted her head up before letting out a loud yawn. "So tired..." the blunette yawned, stretching her arms out.

"Come to think of it Natsuki, lately you've been sleeping through school a lot more than usual" pondering at the recent events, Mai stared into the blunette's jade eyes noticing the bags under her eyes. "Is there something wrong?"

"It's Shizuru..." the blunette grumbled in reply, trying to keep herself awake.

"Shizuru? Did something happen between you two, are you alri-?"

"Everything's fine, it's just..." Natsuki's eyes rolled to the back of her mind before she slapped herself to keep her awake. "She won't stop having sex with me"

"Eh, come again?" cocking an eyebrow to the blunette's response, Mai leaned in closer with curious eyes to what the blunette was talking about.

"You see..."

**-0-0-**

_Whenever Shizuru gets the chance, she has sex with me. _

Opening the bathroom door, Natsuki walked in casually carrying with her a towel. Reaching into the shower, she turned on the shower before stripping her clothes off. Covering her exposed chest with her arms, Natsuki walked into the shower, accompanied by the feeling of warm water running down her body. "Yay, shower sex!" looking behind, Natsuki was met by a naked honey brunette happily diving at her with open arms and perverted eyes.

_When I'm in the shower _

Closing her locker door, Natsuki flipped her bag over her shoulder before walking innocently towards her next class. Approaching an intersection in the hallways, Natsuki looked both ways before taking a step into the open space. "Yay, school sex" charging from the side was an enthusiastic Shizuru picking up Natsuki from the side before carrying the blunette into a nearby bathroom.

_Even when I'm at school _

Slipping into her pyjamas, Natsuki scanned the room with tired eyes as she made her way to her bed. Slipping herself under the covers with haste, the blunette flicked the off switch on the nearby lamp sending the room into darkness.

Unknown to the blunette of a dark shadowy figure growing in size with scarlet eyes piercing through the darkness itself. "Yay, bedtime sex!" diving under the covers, the shadowy figure went straight to work in doing her 'stuff'.

_Heck, even in be- er, then again there's nothing unusual with that scenario. _

Putting her motorbike helmet on, the blunette climbed onto her bike as her hand neared for turning the bike on, only to be stopped by a familiar voice. "Yay, motorbike sex!" clomping onto the blunette's back was an over excited honey brunette, working her hands into Natsuki's biker suit.

_Damnit, even on my bike! _

**-0-0-**

Blunette huddled her legs up close as she rock back and forth in a frightened manner, chilling the atmosphere around her. "She just... never stops"

"Why don't you tell her to stop, or at least give you a break?" Mai suggested out of the blue, brining the blunette's hopes up.

"Of course, but just in case, I'll use my puppy dog face" Natsuki stood up, before raising her hand high in the air in a triumphant pose.

"Er, you do that"

**-0-0-**

The blunette waited by the sofa as the sound of a door opening and closing brought Natsuki into action.

_Here we go, this shouldn't be too hard _

Appearing from around the corner was a tall girl with long honey brown hair and scarlet drenched eyes.

"Shizuru, we need to talk" the blunette approached the honey brunette with a serious, expecting the girl to be smiling but found instead Shizuru looking serious as well.

"Natsuki, we have to talk"

"Huh, what is it?" Natsuki asked, losing focus of her previous mission.

"It's about our little 'love' sessions, I know that you love to do it, but I was thinking that we could take a break from it as it leaves me exhausted throughout the days. Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be able to keep your sex drive on hold for a few days, can you do that?" Shizuru asked with innocent eyes to the absent minded blunette. "Thanks"

Watching as Shizuru walked away, Natsuki replayed Shizuru's message in her mind before coming to a conclusion.

_WHAT? _

**End **

**Author: Can't decide which story I should be working on in chapter updating. One more story to go till I reach 150, so excited! But anyway, don't forget to read and review if you enjoyed it! **


End file.
